The Keyblade Ponies
by CirciFox81314
Summary: One day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Vanitas were trying to watch My Little Pony when Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark appeared on screen and...They got sent to Equestria, where they were turned to ponies! Now how will the Pony-fied Keyblade Wielders get home? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Equestria

The Keyblade Ponies

(A/N: Hiya people! CirciFox81314 here to present my MLP: FIM and Kingdom Hearts X-over! You all may be wondering why I wanted to write this so I'll list some reasons!

I got an urge to write this because of a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episode

I'm a sucker for My Little Pony and I'm seriously not kidding.

Well, why not have some of the Kingdom Hearts characters appear as ponies?

And those are all of my reasons!

Penelope: And I know I'm appearing in this.

CirciFox81314: Yep! Okay! Disclaimer Time!

Penelope: *Sigh* we all know CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts nor does she own My Little Pony. She really just owns this story's plot and me.

CirciFox81314: Yep!

Penelope: Ugh…Story time…

Chapter 1: Equestria

One day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas were watching TV. And Sora wanted to watch the last episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season Three: The Magical Mystery Cure. (A/N: Well I think that is what it was called. I forgot.)

For some reason, the episode wasn't even working at all, and Sora tried to exit out of the episode and that wouldn't work either. And then Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark appeared on the TV screen and that immediately made Aqua say, "Uh-oh…WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW."

Everyone's eyes widened as the TV began to glow and the eleven tried to flee the room, but that didn't work because a portal was already activated. Then the TV managed to suck the poor characters in sending them to Equestria.

(Equestria- Canterlot- Princess Celestia's Castle)

Twilight Sparkle had figured out how to switch back her friend's Cutie Marks and she then became the newest princess of Equestria. And she was currently being crowned Equestria's Newest Princess! As she walked down the hall she, along with the other ponies didn't notice Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas appear.

(A/N: Okay! I'll indicate what type of pony each Kingdom Hearts character is!

Earth Ponies- Riku, Terra, Vanitas. (Riku is basically an Earth Pony, but when he needs to fly, his bat-like wings from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance will appear.)

Unicorns- Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua and Axel. (Yep. Axel's a Unicorn! It's mainly because he uses Fire Manipulation so that equals Unicorn Axel! XD)

Pegasi- Sora, Roxas, Ventus. (It's obvious why. Sora's name basically means "Sky" in Japanese, Roxas is Sora's Nobody so that's why he's a Pegasi Pony and Ventus's name basically means "Wind" in Latin. That is why they are Pegasi Ponies!)

Okay! Back to the story!)

Sora was now a red Pegasi Pony and he was in his KHII outfit which was modified to work as a Pony outfit, and his mane was his normal spiky hairstyle and it was the same color it was now.

Riku was now a white Earth Pony and he also appeared in his KHII outfit that was also modified, and his mane was his long, silver hair.

Kairi was now a light pink Unicorn and she was in her KHII outfit which was also modified like Sora and Riku's and her main was her normal auburn hair.

Naminé was now a white Unicorn and she was in her normal white sundress and her light blue sandals and her blonde mane was in the same style as it was before.

Roxas was now a white Pegasi Pony in his KHII outfit and his mane was his normal spiky Golden Blonde hair.

Xion was now a dark grey Unicorn and she appeared in her normal Organization XIII robe and her mane was her normal black hair which was still short.

Aqua was now a light blue Unicorn and she appeared in her modified Pony version of her KH: BBS outfit and her mane was her blue hair that remained the same.

Terra was now a light brown Earth Pony and his outfit was his pony-fied KH: BBS outfit and he still had his normal hairstyle that was its normal brown color.

\

Ventus was also a white Pegasi Pony like Roxas and he looked almost exactly like him but he was in his KH: BBS outfit like Terra and Aqua.

Vanitas was now a dark grey Earth Pony in his KH: BBS outfit AND he still had his normal spiky jet-black hair as his mane.

And Axel? Yeah, it was kind of hilarious what he was. Axel was a light red UNICORN and he was in his Organization XIII coat and he still had his normal bright red hair as his hairstyle.

When Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra and Aqua looked at Axel, they began to crack up. "Why are you laughing?" Axel asked. "Axel you're a…a…" Roxas tried to say but couldn't because he began laughing. This made Twilight along with the other ponies look at the pony-fied Kingdom Hearts characters in confusion. Axel then put one of his hooves on his forehead and something spiky poked him and he realized one thing. He was turned into a UNICORN.

"WHAT THE…? I'M A UNICORN!" Axel yelled in shock. Then everyone in the room was confused and Princess Celestia spoke again and when she mentioned Twilight Sparkle was a Princess, Sora flew up and yelled, "WHAT? TWILIGHT IS A UNICORN! JUST WHEN DID SHE BECOME A PRINCESS?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" All the ponies in the room stared at Sora like he was crazy.

Then Axel walked out of his spot and walked over to Twilight Sparkle and saw she had wings and he yelled, "SORA! She has wings now!"

"What…? There's no way that is true!" Sora then flew over and looked at Twilight Sparkle and noticed that Axel was right. "What the…? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!" Sora yelled in shock.

Twilight rolled her eyes and teleported Sora and Axel back to their spots. And Princess Celestia continued talking.

(30 minutes later)

There was some sort of parade thingy going on and Twilight was at first in her carriage and then when she was galloping in the parade with Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Sora along with the Pony-fied Kingdom Hearts characters managed to stop the parade when Aqua used Triple Firaga and stopped the parade.

"Twilight, why are you a princess?!" Sora asked in shock. "Uh…Who are you, and what is up with your mane?" Twilight asked. "My "mane" has always been spiky like this and my name is Sora!" Sora answered.

"Personally, I think your hair could be redone a little and you could change your outfit. It is WAY out of style." Rarity indicated. Then Kairi stormed over and slapped Rarity. "Sora's hair is FINE! It defies gravity with its spikiness!"

Rarity looked at Kairi and stated, "But you seem to know fashion. Your auburn mane is beautiful, and your dress…I've never seen anything like it! And the white unicorn over there knows fashion too! Her blonde mane is gorgeous, a style I haven't seen before and her dress…Oh it's perfect! You two KNOW fashion. I can't really say the same for the blue-haired pony and the raven-haired pony. They've done okay, but I've seen much better."

Axel, Roxas, Ventus and Terra got P.O. by Rarity's comment about Aqua and Xion and they summoned their weapons (They can still hold them in their pony forms.) and they attacked Rarity for a couple of seconds and they got payback by messing up her mane.

In response, Rainbow Dash almost dealt with the guys, but instead, Twilight teleported the pony-fied Kingdom Hearts characters away somewhere as a punishment.

(7 ½ hours later)

(Everfree Forest)

"Finally, some people who are normal around here! Or should I say some ponies that are normal around here?" A familiar voice asked. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel and Roxas woke up in a forest clearing to see that it was night and that a pony was overlooking them.

Their vision was blurry at first, but it got clearer and clearer and they slowly got up to see a Unicorn with brown hair that went to her shoulders and her ears were taller than normal and she had…wings…?

"Penelope…Is that you?" Sora asked. "Yep, I'm an Alicorn just like Twilight Sparkle and the other three princesses." Penelope answered. "Wow…That's amazing." Sora said in amazement. "I just don't see why Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn. Just when did she get to be an Alicorn?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know. I never got to see the Magical Mystery Cure episode! We were trying to watch it and it wouldn't work and suddenly, Twilight's Cutie Mark appeared on the screen and brought us here!" Sora answered.

Penelope gasped. "I came here today, but earlier when Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's Cutie Marks were mixed up and when the Cutie Marks were fixed and Twilight went back to the Library with her friends, I saw a bright flash and after 5 minutes I saw Twilight's Cutie Mark in the sky before she appeared as an Alicorn! But I saw a strange light flash north and that must've been how it appeared on the TV screen from wherever you were at! Twilight sent you guys here." Penelope indicated.

"Twilight Sparkle sent US here?!" Aqua asked in shock. "Yep, that is one stupid unicorn. Did she need our help?" Axel asked. "That is unknown. But I do know Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are here with me!"" Penelope answered.

"They are? Where?" Sora asked before looking around. "They aren't here at the moment." Penelope answered. "Oh…Well…Uh…yeah, I'm blank." Sora indicated.

"It's late. Let's go to somewhere safe to rest." Penelope told the Pony-fied Keyblade Wielders.

"Okay!" Everyone replied before following Penelope to a safe are in the Everfree Forest…

(A/N: There's chapter one for you!

Axel: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A UNICORN?!

CirciFox81314: It was so you could use magic.

Axel: BUT A UNICORN?!

CirciFox81314: I'm sorry you're mad!

Axel: I DO NOT WANT TO BE A UNICORN!

CirciFox81314: Too bad. It happened but at least you aren't a girly-looking unicorn.

Axel: You're right about that…

Aqua: No flames on this story!

Axel: *Uses Firaga Burst on CirciFox81314* TAKE THAT!

CirciFox81314: Ow…See you all in the next chapter…OW! IT BURNS!)


	2. Chapter 2: Pony Encounters

(A/N: Hey everyone, it's CirciFox81314 here to bring the second chapter of…The Keyblade Ponies! I also thank kingdomkeeper28282 for reviewing!

Penelope: Yep, and the story will get better.

Axel: I wish I wasn't a Unicorn.

CirciFox81314: YOU CAN STILL USE YOUR CHAKRAMS! You're a Pyro Chakram-Wielding unicorn! You're special!

Yami: And…CirciFox81314, the non-pony Authoress, doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony.

CirciFox81314: Without further ado, on to the chapter!

Chapter 2: Pony Encounters

Morning sun shone on the sleeping Pony-fied Kingdom Hearts characters as the sun slowly rose up. Penelope herself was the first to get up.

"Hey! Celestia has raised the sun now, so it is morning! Get up!" The Alicorn snapped. Aqua along with Kairi, Naminé and Xion rose up.

"Only the girls woke up? You have to be kidding me. At least you're unicorns…But maybe…Ah-ha! I know how to wake the guys up! Ladies, come over here please!" Penelope said to Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Aqua.

The unicorns walked over and Penelope whispered something to them about waking the guys up with Magic. Then…The five girls used Thundaga on the boys and it woke MOST of them up except Sora, Roxas and Ventus.

"They're good at the non-waking up game but THAT won't work for long. So…" Penelope somehow put on the Nyan Cat song, which instantly woke the three Pegasi up.

"TURN IT OFF!" Roxas screamed. The song instantly stopped and Penelope smiled at the ponies. "Kay, today we'll go to Ponyville! We can split up and do whatever once we are there. But Axel, try to not burn anything down…Well you could probably burn Rarity's shop down if she gets on your nerves, but try to not burn anything down." Penelope indicated.

"How will we get there without walking?" Sora asked. "Easy, some of you can fly, Aqua and Terra can just summon their Keyblade Gliders (Ven doesn't need his cause he's a Pegasi Pony) and for the Unicorns…Hmm…I know!" Penelope used Pixie Dust on the Unicorns and Vanitas.

"What about me?" Riku asked. "Riku, you can fly. You can just summon your Bat Wings!" Penelope answered. Riku tilted his head.

Then Riku shut his eyes and viola! His bat-like wings appeared and he flew upward.

"Okay! Onward!"

Then the group flew off to Ponyville!

(Equestria-Ponyville)

The group landed in Ponyville. "Okay! I'll go to the Library and see if Twilight is there and you guys can really do whatever!" Penelope indicated before running off.

Axel smirked. "I'm going to go burn Rarity's shop down." Riku and Terra glared at Axel. "Fine…I won't…" And then Pinkie Pie was noticed and she immediately ran over.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen any of you around here before? Are you new? I mean I know everypony and I mean EVERYPONY here in Ponyville!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I guess you can say we are new." Riku indicated. Pinkie then hopped around Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas.

"Wow…I've never seen anypony with such spiky manes! It's crazy!" Pinkie yelled. Vanitas glared at Pinkie Pie. "Do you ever shut up?"

Pinkie ignored Vanitas and looked at Axel. "Whoa! Your mane is spiky too! And you have Purple Marks under your eyes!" Pinkie yelled.

"Well the names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel asked. "Got what memorized?" Pinkie asked. Axel glared at Pinkie.

"Um…some of us have to be going now so…bye!" Riku yelled before cuing Terra and Axel who nodded and they then went off to Rarity's shop.

Pinkie then saw that the others had left too. "I'm going to throw a Welcome Party for them!" Pinkie cried before hopping off to the Sugarcube Corner.

(Carousel Boutique)

Riku, Terra and Axel walked into Rarity's shop. It made the three of them pale from all the dresses. Rarity then saw them and asked, "Aren't you some of those three from yester…"

Rarity then saw Riku's mane. "Oh my stars! Your mane…it's gorgeous!" Rarity cried. Riku blushed. "Uh…thanks?" Riku said in confusion.

"It should be styled and have a new outfit to go along with it!" Rarity cried. "But I'M A GUY!" Riku yelled. "I knew that. Now let's get to the outfitting and styling!" Rarity announced.

Rarity began pushing Riku. "AUGH! HELP ME!" Riku yelled to Terra and Axel. The two tried to help Riku, but Rarity stopped them. "He'll be fine, so don't worry." Rarity indicated before leaving with Riku.

Axel and Terra looked at each other and left the Boutique in annoyance.

(Rainbow Dash's House)

Sora, Roxas and Ventus flew to Rainbow Dash's House. "Roxas, are you sure we should be here?" Sora asked. "Hey, at least we aren't at Fluttershy's House. We're going to surprise Rainbow Dash!" Roxas yelled.

"But Roxas…" Ventus began until his somewhat identical twin cut him off. "Just watch." Roxas indicated.

Roxas cast Triple Plasma and three Lightning Bolts appeared and made loud noises, waking Rainbow Dash up and she noticed Sora, Roxas and Ventus. "HEY! I REMEMBER YOU THREE FROM YESTERDAY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Roxas smirked. "Now we fly off!" Roxas indicated. Sora and Ventus looked at each other and they sped off along with Roxas. "GET BACK HERE!" Rainbow Dash yelled before going after them.

(Day Spa)

Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Aqua were at the Day Spa, getting massages when they suddenly noticed Sora, Roxas and Ventus speed by and then they saw Rainbow Dash go by as well.

"Ah…Boys will be Boys." Aqua stated. "But Rainbow Dash is a Girl." Xion indicated. "I know that. I meant the Boys." Aqua stated.

Naminé sighed. Then there was a loud shattering noise and the girls looked to see that Sora, Roxas and Ventus had broken a window with their Keyblades.

"Sorry! We had to get away from the Speed-Demon Rainbow Pony!" Ventus cried. The Spa Ponies looked at each other in confusion.

"Boys, you shouldn't break the window though! You could've used the front door." Aqua indicated.

"Sorry, Aqua…We didn't want to die. And it was ALL Roxas's idea!" Sora stated. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves. You three should get the window replaced to pay the Spa back, got it?" Aqua asked.

"Yes Aqua…" The three Pegasi Ponies said in shame.

(Ponyville Town Square)

"This stupid town is really boring and too freaking colorful!" Vanitas yelled in annoyance. Some ponies looked at Vanitas like he was crazy. "I hope Axel burned that annoying unicorn's shop down…"

"Why'd you want this "Axel" to burn down Rarity's shop?" Vanitas turned to see Applejack. "None of your concern." Vanitas answered.

"Why isn't it none of my concern? I asked." Applejack indicated. "Ugh…You stupid ponies are more annoying in person." Vanitas stated before walking off.

Then Pinkie Pie appeared and yelled, "Hey Blackie! How's it goin?" Vanitas then turned and saw Pinkie Pie and his golden eyes widened. "Aw crap! Not you!" Vanitas yelled.

Pinkie was going to ask another question until Vanitas bolted off. "WAIT! Come back!"

"Well, I might as well check on Rarity." Applejack stated before going off to Carousel Boutique.

(Carousel Boutique)

Riku was currently trying to leave the Rarity's shop while she was working on his outfit, except she wouldn't let him leave. "Calm down, I'm almost done with your outfit!" Riku began moaning, "Someone PLEASE get me out of here…"

Then Fluttershy and Applejack walked in. "Hey Rarity…Uh, isn't that one of those Ponies from yesterday?" Applejack asked the Fashionista Unicorn.

"Yes, and I'm trying to make a new outfit for him, but he keeps trying to…" Rarity began until Axel and Terra came back with their weapons summoned. "All right, let go of Riku, and we'll leave." Axel growled.

"Where did you get those "things" from?" Rarity asked. "They're our weapons. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Well where did those weapon-thingies come from?" Applejack asked. Axel and Terra sighed in annoyance before de-summoned and then summoning their weapons again.

"I've never seen magic like it!" Rarity said in shock. Riku knew this was his chance to escape, so he summoned Way to the Dawn and managed to knock Rarity back before running to Axel and Terra.

"Thank you for rescuing me. Now let's get out of here!" Riku yelled. Then the Pyro Unicorn and the two Earth Ponies ran off.

"WAIT, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOUR OUTFIT YET!" Rarity screamed.

(Meanwhile, with Vanitas)

Vanitas was currently running from Pinkie Pie. He was doing everything in his power to get away and he was too lazy to summon Void Gear at the moment but then…he was cornered.

Vanitas couldn't fly like Sora, Roxas or Ventus and it would've been REAL convenient to use Void Gear and escape, but, he still couldn't get out.

Then when Pinkie Pie was about to talk to Vanitas, three lights flashed and THREE Alicorn Ponies appeared.

One was a lilac pony with a long hot pink mane with flowers all over and she had a red rose in her mane as well to make it quite obvious who it was. (Roselyynn)

The next pony was light blue and she had a fluffy aqua mane and a two colored tail that was Aqua and another light shade of blue and it showed who she was. (Yami)

The last pony surprised Pinkie Pie. She had a short, purple-pink mane, her coat was white and her eyes were silvery-grey and she had a frown on her face that wouldn't go away. (Sakiyani/ Saki)

"Alright, back away from Vanitas!" The white Alicorn, who was known as Saki, growled.

"Why don't you smile? Everyone here smiles!" Pinkie Pie indicated. "Maybe I just DON'T smile." Saki answered.

"It's hard to get Saki to smile, but don't make her!" The light blue Alicorn, who was known as Yami, indicated.

"And, don't you have a Party to work on?" The flowery Alicorn, who was known as Roselyynn, asked.

"Oh yeah, see you later!" Pinkie cried before hopping off.

"Penelope was right when she said you three were here." Vanitas indicated. Yami smiled. "Yep, we got here with her!" Yami told the Black-haired pony.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to go destroy something. The Rainbows here are KILLING my inner darkness." Vanitas indicated before summoning Void Gear and leaving.

"Let's go to the Sweet Shoppe." Saki said to the other two Alicorns beside her.

"I thought it was called Sugarcube Corner." Yami indicated.

"I like the G3 and G3.5 name better." Saki stated.

Roselyynn face palmed and growled, "Let's just GO already."

Then the three Alicorns headed to Sugarcube Corner.

(Ponyville Square)

Vanitas stared in disgust at the Ponyville Statue. To him, it made Ponyville more "girly" and "too colorful". It irritated him to see the pony smiling. What WAS she smiling about? Was she smiling at the fact that Vanitas was annoyed with the other ponies?

Vanitas just didn't understand.

He gripped Void Gear tightly before smirking at the statue evilly. "You won't be smiling one I'm finished with you." Vanitas growled before getting into his battle stance.

Then crumbling noises were heard as Vanitas ruthlessly destroyed the statue. Once he finished, Vanitas laughed evilly. "Take that, you mocking statue!" Vanitas yelled.

The Ponyvillians stared at Vanitas in shock. "Why'd you do that?" Applejack asked in shock.

"That wasn't very nice…now the statue is ruined…" Fluttershy said quietly and sadly.

Penelope was then noticed at she saw what Vanitas did. And her reaction was unexpected. "Bravo, Vanitas. I'm impressed." Penelope indicated.

And that moment was when Twilight Sparkle appeared.

"What is going on…here?" Twilight stared in horror at the now destroyed statue.

"What have you done?! That was an important statue!" Twilight yelled. Penelope only huffed.

"The statue CAN be rebuilt, TWILIGHT. It's not like it's gone forever." Penelope stated. Then Roselyynn, Yami and Saki walked out of Sugarcube Corner and met up with Penelope.

"Maybe the statue can be remade and will look better then ever!" Yami said happily.

Then Twilight noticed something odd about Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope.

She noticed they were Alicorns.

(A/N: I know it was a short chapter. And I think I left a Cliffhanger!

Twilight: Why are they Alicorns like me?

CirciFox81314: MYOB, Twilight. I'm still P.O. you're an Alicorn.

Twilight: What? Why?

Penelope: Because you were basically a UNICORN for THREE seasons.

Twilight: But why are you mad I'm an Alicorn?

Roxas: Be quiet.

Twilight: Ugh, you ponies are impossible.

CirciFox81314: Okay everyone, you know the drill. Please review if you get the chance and NO FLAMES. It is Axel's job to set things on fire. So, see you all in the next chapter! :D)


	3. Chapter 3: Alicorn Duel

(A/N: Once again, HAY people! Get it, hay? Yeah, I know that's not all that funny…So anyway; it's CirciFox81314 here to bring Chapter 3 of The Keyblade Ponies!

Penelope: You are bad at jokes.

CirciFox81314: Hey! Anyway, I appreciate kingdomkeeper28282 for reviewing once again AND I also appreciate the anonymous reviewer, jakekiller, for reviewing!

Pinkie Pie: So…THAT MEANS IT'S TIME TO PARTY?!

All the Kingdom Hearts characters in this story: NO!

Pinkie Pie: Aww…

Twilight Sparkle: So, CirciFox81314 doesn't own My Little Pony or Kingdom Hearts, not that I know what either are. I wonder if there are books about them…

Penelope: REALLY? Man, you are stupid about other worlds.

Twilight Sparkle: There is only one world.

Riku and Terra: No, there is as many worlds as there are stars in the sky.

Twilight Sparkle: *Blinks in shock* really? I've read about stars before and my book never said-

Penelope: BOOKS DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING LIKE THE INTERNET DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING, OKAY?!

Twilight Sparkle: Inter…net? What's an Internet?

Everyone who is Pony-fied along with CirciFox81314: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE INTERNET IS?!

Twilight Sparkle: What's so bad about not knowing what the Internet is?  
CirciFox81314: You ponies are crazy! Do you even have cell phones?

The Main MLP Cast: What are cell phones?

CirciFox81314: You have to be kidding me. Just…just roll the chapter already. I can't take this. Even SORA knows what a computer is!

Sora: HEY!

CirciFox81314: …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3: Alicorn Duel

Twilight Sparkle was unsure how there were four more Alicorns. Only she, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were Alicorns but these new Ponies? That was impossible!

"Why are you four Alicorns?" Twilight asked Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope.

"What is wrong with being an Alicorn? They're just like any pony. However, you Ponies separate yourselves among four groups: The Pegasi Ponies who live in the clouds and can fly, The Unicorn Ponies who are sophisticated and high-class and use magic to their bidding, The Earth Ponies who have no special ability and the Alicorns, the "Princess" Ponies who have all three abilities. However, my friends and I know magic that you may possibly NEVER learn." Penelope growled.

"What? We ponies do not separate ourselves! And what do you mean by "magic I can't learn"?" Twilight asked. Penelope smirked and summoned Leviathan. Twilight gasped. As if on cue, the Pony-fied Kingdom Hearts characters summoned their weapons as did Roselyynn, Yami and Saki.

"Most of us have the Power of the Keyblade, even though Axel and Naminé don't." Penelope told the Alicorn Pony. "HEY!" Axel and Naminé yelled at Penelope.

Penelope simply ignored the Two Unicorns. "And you, Twilight Sparkle…Why are you an Alicorn?!" Penelope then began to charge at Twilight, who blocked with her horn. Then the two began dueling.

The Alicorns's horns clashed as Penelope swung at Twilight, who dodged and hit her back. Penelope then angrily used a Firaga spell on Twilight, who jumped back and blocked with a barrier.

"You can use a Fire spell? How is that possible?" Twilight asked Penelope. "It is as possible as Celestia can raise the Sun." Penelope answered before using Thundaga. Twilight used another barrier as she tried to figure out what Penelope was doing.

Then Penelope got P.O. and growled, "Just fight already!"

Then Penelope's horn glowed white and the light created a sword-like shape that was similar to Riku's Final Limit. (I am referring to Riku's Final Limit in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.) Twilight gasped. She had never seen Magic like it!

Penelope then brushed her hoof against the ground before charging at Twilight with her head slightly turned. Penelope then began to attack Twilight and Twilight blocked the attacks with her horn, even though it kind of hurt to block.

Then Penelope blasted a huge beam of light at Twilight, who barely managed to use a barrier at the last minute. "How are you doing this?"

Penelope ignored the Alicorn before shooting another beam. Twilight got annoyed and she managed to reflect the beam and it went straight at Penelope! It was too late to avoid the beam and the Alicorn collapsed when the beam made contact.

"Cause trouble here in Ponyville AGAIN and I'll use the Elements of Harmony to stop you next!" Twilight growled. Riku helped Penelope up, but she was weak on her hooves.

The Pony-fied Keyblade Master just glared at Twilight before storming over as he glared and then used the move he used on Xion in 358/2 Days on Twilight, which surprised her and knocked her back.

"Sheesh, you're pretty strong for a Mare." Twilight indicated, not realizing Riku's true gender. Riku turned red and growled, "I'M A GUY!"

Twilight noticed he was right. "Oh…sorry! Your mane is much longer than usual for a Stallion, so that is probably why I thought you were a girl." Twilight indicated.

Riku got annoyed. "Ugh…Nevermind…" Riku said in annoyance.

The Pony-fied Keyblade Wielders began to leave…everyone but Vanitas. "Okay, overly-girly ponies. Here's a little gift from ME." Vanitas stated before summoning Unversed.

"You have to deal with them. So, bye!" Then Vanitas left and the Unversed began attacking Ponyville, which Twilight and her friends tried dealing with using the EOH. That was working…kind of.

(Everfree Forest)

Vanitas was thinking evilly about what the Unversed were doing to Ponyville. He hoped the Town was destroyed when he went back but then…

"Hey, Black Spiky-Haired Pony, how do ya stop those monster wrecking havoc on Ponyville?! The Elements of Harmony will only weaken them!" Vanitas along with the other Pony-fied Keyblade Wielders and Penelope saw Twilight and her friends.

"The Unversed have to either be absorbed by me, or a Keyblade Welder has to defeat them." Vanitas answered before smirking.

"Yeah? Well since you made them attack Ponyville, you'll deal with them!" Twilight snapped.

Vanitas blinked and then rolled his eyes. "Nah. Why should I have to deal with my Unversed, when I wanted to get rid of Ponyville in the first place?" Vanitas asked.

Twilight and her friends stared at Vanitas like he was insane. "You know what? WE don't care what you say; YOU are getting rid of those monsters! C'mon girls!"

Twilight and her friends began to corner Vanitas and the others just watched. "Hey? A little help here?" Vanitas asked.

"Sorry Vani! They have the Elements of Harmony with them right now, and if we try to help you, they'll use a magic rainbow attack on us, so you're on your own!" Ventus yelled.

Vanitas glared at his light half but then he saw it was too late to stop Twilight and her friends. They shadowed over him and then he was getting carried up into the air by Rainbow Dash and he was carried off, while screaming, "NO! GET OFF ME!"

Xion watched as Vanitas was dragged away and she let her head limp. "Why couldn't we have helped Vanitas? He got dragged away against his will by Twilight and her friends! We need to help him!" Xion yelled.

Everyone looked at each other and Sora, Roxas and Ventus walked over to Xion and Sora said to the others, "We're going to go help Xion save Vanitas, no matter how evil he is!"

Penelope nodded. "Alright, but you need to go now!" Xion realized something, "I can't fly!"

Penelope cast Pixie-Dust onto Xion and she floated up. "Alright, get going you guys!" Penelope yelled. The four nodded before flying off.

(Ponyville- Outskirts)

Vanitas was struggling to get out of Rainbow Dash's grip but then the group finally landed. Then Twilight and her friends surrounded Vanitas once again and they ALL (Yeah, Fluttershy looked threatening as well, sadly.) glared threateningly at him and he tried not to be scared but he was afraid of them.

Why? Colorful Ponies were staring at him. How bright and colorful they were scared him. Then four shadows appeared in the sky and Xion's voice was heard. "ALRIGHT! Back AWAY or we'll use our Keyblades on you!"

Twilight and her friends backed up as Xion along with Sora, Roxas and Ventus guarded Vanitas. "We REALLY do not want to hurt you. Why'd you just kidnap Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"The Unversed are destroying Ponyville!" Twilight indicated. "No they're not. Besides, they're already gone." Vanitas indicated.

"Uh, yeah, I absorbed them, idiots." Vanitas growled. "Oh, our mistake! Uh…bye!" Twilight yelled before galloping off with her friends.

Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Xion looked at Vanitas. "You seriously absorbed the Unversed?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. They served their purpose. I just wanted to bring the ponies into panic and chaos." Vanitas indicated. Then Vanitas got some strange looks from Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Xion.

"What? It is one thing I enjoy doing to others." Vanitas indicated. "You are a cruel, sick person!" Ventus yelled.

Vanitas laughed. "Well, I AM your dark half, idiot." Vanitas indicated. Sora slapped Vanitas and Roxas, Ventus and Xion stared at him in shock.

"Why did you do that?!" Vanitas angrily asked. "Don't be mean to Ven!" Sora yelled.

"Alright guys, lets go back." Xion said to the boys before heading back into the Everfree Forest.

(A/N: There's Chapter 3! Sorry if it was short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Anyway, as usual, please review if you can and don't flame me! See you all in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in Everfree Forest

(A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Keyblade Ponies! I also thank RO-VAN (who was formerly known as kingdomkeeper28282) for reviewing and the anonymous reviewer, hehe, for reviewing. To answer your question, no, I don't HATE MLP. I like it, but I am not a Crazy Fanatic over it. Oh, and I also know Axel/Lea got his Keyblade in DDD. That was my first Kingdom Hearts game. I just am not having him use his Keyblade in this due to the unknown name of it right now.

I also think I've decided some of the pairings for this!

Pairings (For now?)

Roxas x Naminé

Sora x Kairi

Vanitas x Xion (maybe? I'm still kind of undecided.)

(Possible) Terra x Aqua

I'm also thinking about having Riku x Penelope but I may not either for reasons. Anyway… here's the disclaimer!

I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kingdom Hearts. I do own Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope though! :D

Anyway, here's the chapter, folks!

Chapter 4: Lost in Everfree Forest (Temporarily)

(9:45 PM)

(Equestria- Everfree Forest)

It was dark in the Everfree Forest. Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion went back into the Everfree Forest to find the group, but sadly, due to Sora accidentally misguiding the group, they were now lost.

And did I mention it was dark?

Well, since Xion was a Unicorn, she COULD use a light spell BUT, she didn't realize she could try using her horn as a flashlight. Her specialty basically WAS light because she was an Imperfect Replica of Sora (and a Replica of Roxas).

But sadly, since Xion wasn't too advanced in Unicorn Magic, she really could do nothing.

Vanitas was fine with how dark it was. He basically could see right now. Xion was close by him as well as she was close to Ventus. But still, since this WAS the Everfree Forest, anything could hop out at them any minute…

Then…a rustling noise was heard, startling Sora, Ventus and Xion. Roxas was focusing on the trail and ignoring any noises. A loud howl then went through the area and then the group stopped when the rustling noises got louder.

Apparently, some Timberwolves were after the pony-fied Keyblade Wielders and then they jumped out, scaring almost all of them to death and in fear, Xion shot a HUGE burst of light from her horn and the Timberwolves backed up a little.

Vanitas smirked. "Unversed, ATTACK!" Then Vanitas summoned some Unversed (Some of the stronger ones) and they began beating up the Timberwolves, who fled. Then Vanitas absorbed the Unversed before the group continued.

Well, Vanitas was the only one who moved. Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Xion were too afraid to go ahead. "Hey, let's get going before I make the Unversed attack YOU idiots instead!"

Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Xion all paled and followed Vanitas.

(Meanwhile…)

"Darn it! Those idiots should've been back by now!" Penelope shouted as her eyes glowed purple a bit.

Riku tried changing the subject. "Hey Penelope, has you hair gotten longer? It looks a little different." Penelope rolled her eyes and growled, "You HAVEN'T noticed? It's growing back, which is a good thing. My "mane" grows rather quickly."

Penelope then smiled proudly before realizing something. "EXCUSE me? Were you trying to change the subject?!" Penelope angrily asked.

"Why would I do that?" Riku asked, hiding the crack in his voice. Penelope's eyes emitted a purple glow as she was now P.O.

"LISTEN. Why did you change the subject, RIKU?" Penelope viciously growled.

(A/N: And now, here's the completely different Penelope that we do not know until now.)

Riku along with everyone else began backing away slowly from the P.O. Penelope. Penelope seemed much more menacing and scary than the usual Penelope. Another thing that was scary is how her eyes, that were now a purple color, were intimidating.

Riku couldn't answer Penelope's question. He still just remained silent.

"I said, why did you change the subject, RIKU? Answer me." Penelope growled. "Uh…" Riku couldn't answer.

Penelope angrily sighed. "Fine then. I'll just have to get the answer OUT OF YOU BY FORCE!" Penelope yelled.

Two thick strands of Penelope's mane went up and her horn glowed with a violently bright light.

Everyone else got scared. "Penelope…just calm down…" Aqua said nervously.

Penelope chuckled. "Calm down? Does it look like I'll CALM DOWN?! NO IT DOES NOT! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!" Penelope shouted before blasting a powerful beam from her horn.

Luckily, everyone managed to dodge before getting themselves hurt.

"She's gone insane." Riku indicated.

"So, on the count of three, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES!" Aqua screams before the scared Ponies begin fleeing from the rampaging Alicorn.

"HEY! I didn't get any answers yet!" Penelope shouts.

(Back to Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Sora and Xion)

"When will we find the others? I'm scared…" Xion indicated in fear.

"It's alright, Xion. We may never find our group unless a sign appears."

As if on cue, a violet beam shot from somewhere and went up into the sky (It was when Penelope blasted another beam from her horn.).

"THERE! We follow that beam!" Roxas shouted.

"Alright. Let's go."

Then the four ponies began to follow the beam from where it was coming from.

The farther they walked, the brighter the beam would be, depending if they were going in the right direction or not. Then it suddenly became pitch black, making Sora, Roxas and Ventus fly up and quickly goes to the light, leaving Vanitas and Xion behind, since they can't fly.

"Vanitas…why is it dark?"

"Something is over us, that's why."

"Are we in a cave?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE WENT TO A CAVE?!"

"Oh…sorry…"

"Grr…"

"Vani…was that you?"

"Why would I be growling? And don't call me Vani!"

"Well…if it isn't you growling, then who is?"

"GRR…"

Then it became lighter, and the Timberwolves who attacked earlier were surrounding Vanitas and Xion.

"Oh, so you're back for more?" Vanitas asked tauntingly before summoning Void Gear. Then the Timberwolves began to merge into one, and they became a huge Timberwolf.

Xion panicked and went into her Armor (The last one in KH 358/2 Days, but is smaller and ponified.)

"Vanitas, we need to run!" Xion yelled.

"When did you change?"

"Shut up! We need to run, now! We can't take that thing out alone!"

"You have two swords."

"VANITAS, WE NEED TO RUN!" Xion screamed before desummoning her swords and grabbing Vanitas before making a run for it.

Then, Penelope, along with Sora, Roxas, Ventus and the others appeared.

Penelope blasted a purple light from her horn, zapping the Timberwolf.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Penelope snapped.

Then the group, now joined by Vanitas and Xion, began to beat the crap out of the huge Timberwolf, before destroying it with their Keyblades.

"I blame Vani for that Timberwolf attack." Penelope stated.

"Excuse ME?" Vanitas angrily asked.

"I'm blaming you since Sora said that something similar to this happened earlier so I assumed that the Timberwolves were getting payback." Penelope answered.

"We should get back to our area before the Timberwolves come back, okay?" Penelope asked.

"Alright. C'mon!"

Then, the group safely got back to their area before going to sleep.

(A/N: I know, short chapter, but this took forever to write. The next chapter will be longer, I hope. Please review if you can, don't flame and definitely do NOT troll. Bye!)


End file.
